falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
丹維奇鑿岩公司
(Hugo's Hole) (interior) (south) }} Dunwich Borers is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287 and is home to a group of raiders. After clearing out the raiders that occupy the above ground portion of the quarry, the Sole Survivor can enter an underground section. 背景 Before the Great War, the site was owned by Dunwich Borers LLC, a company that manufactured rock drills for tunneling and drilling. Initially, from what can be read from terminals, the work site was extremely hazardous and a general lack of employee safety was apparent. However, as the Sole Survivor progresses further through the underground mine, a sinister operation is partially revealed. It is never exactly revealed what the goal of "Management" is, although a flashback vision and the ruined shrine at the deepest part of the mine, coupled with the consistent negative effect on the people who have taken up residency here points to dark supernatural forces at work. It is possibly related to the ritual that was performed in the Dunwich Building during Fallout 3, where the supernatural entity called "Ug-Qualtoth" was being honored. 在挖掘点的水下，我们能看到挖掘出的东西，旁边的祭坛上还放着一把克林维的牙齿，可以看出公司目的是挖出地下的邪神雕像。 Layout The entrance is located at the bottom of the quarry. The area is guarded by about a dozen raiders, including one in power armor. There is a tripwire trap not far from the entrance. Upon entering, on the left there is a lift which leads to a door requiring a key from the corpse on the other side of this door where the Sole Survivor will emerge after going all the way through the facility. Continuing ahead from the entrance, is a turret and several more raiders. A circuit breaker switch controls the power and some of the spotlights. The unlocked Station 1 terminal is next to it on the right and can be used to turn off turrets, but be wary as there is a grenade trap near the terminal. Ahead of this, there is a small camp with a machinegun turret, a mattress and a cooking station. The way ahead now leads to the left. A side ladder leads to a (Novice) locked cell (tripwire trap at the bottom of the stairs), and back down the main path is terminal 2. Just beyond the terminal is a weapons workbench with an ammo crate, a sleeping bag and a (Novice) locked cooler. Continuing on to terminal 3, a huge pit opens up at the bottom of which Bedlam will be found. A (Novice) locked terminal belonging to Bedlam is attached to the reservoir in the middle of the pit. There are also an armor workbench with an issue of Astoundingly Awesome Tales placed on it, a steamer trunk and two sleeping bags. Ahead from the pit is a door which Bedlam has apparently chained shut; removing the chains allows access to a corridor with feral ghoul corpses. Farther along, near a wrecked machine with a skeleton, is a door on the left. Opening it triggers the first flashback. There are more circuit breakers in the ghoul infested area; activating them turns on the lights and triggers a large group of ghouls to start running towards the player character. Once past the initial ghoul attack, there is a significant fork in the path. Straight ahead is the way to work station 4 and beyond it a water-filled pit with another flashback. The left hand part of the fork heading upwards leads to work stations 5 and 6 and eventually back to the exit. 值得注意的物品 * 克林維之牙 - 4號站(遇見第一次超自然現象後朝右找到)裡面的池子內的特殊武器。該處有四位變成屍鬼的PM，分別是提姆·舒茲、布萊德利·拉蒙、約翰·哈特菲爾德和鮑伯·史坦森。 * 丹維奇：管理層 - 提姆·舒茲身上攜帶的全像卡帶。 * 潛行娃娃 - 4號站終端機附近桌上。 * 丹維奇：提姆·舒茲 - 4號站終端機內的全像卡帶。 * 驚世奇譚 - 通過3號站後在貝德蘭的終端機附近的護甲工作台上。 * ３顆迷你核彈 - 同上區域，左邊牆面上可以找到一顆。另外兩顆在上述4號站的池子內。 * Bottlecap mine - located in the building at the top of the quarry, sitting on the cabinet left of the turret control terminal. * At least 25 oil can be obtained by collecting the many canisters and lanterns throughout the site. * A large quantity of bones can be found in and underneath the cages in the center area. * 丹維奇鑿岩公司鑰匙 - 在鎖住的門另一側掠奪者屍體上。 * 驚世奇譚 - 在貝德蘭的終端機一旁的裝甲工作台上 Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. The captured settler will be locked inside a cage between stations 1 and 2. * Raider Troubles: Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. * Butcher's Bill 2: Blackbird may be spawned inside the cage between stations 1 and 2. * Reclamation: A synth is captured and locked up in a cage between stations 1 and 2. Notes * If one jumps into the pool of water with Kremvh's Tooth at the bottom while wearing power armor, they will get stuck there and must either leave the power armor frame behind or revert to a previous save. * Rumbles and footsteps can be felt and heard throughout the underground mine. The rumbling gets more frequent the closer one gets to the bottom of the mine. * The Editor ID of the giant colossus face is MetroMan_1. This is due to the fact that the face is simply a reused asset of the faces found around certain metro tunnels, such as the Mass Pike Tunnel. * The two mini nukes underwater respawn every time the cell is refreshed, which can happen in multiple ways such as receiving a Minutemen radiant quest for this area. * Occasionally the normally chained red exit door, which one can get to by taking the lift, will remain open from the last time the Sole Survivor has exited through it. This has no effect on loot and enemies and they should both be respawned. * Along with the raiders, the feral ghouls in the further end of the mine respawn as well. * Upon collecting and playing the management holotape, all of the named ghouls will lose their names. Appearances Dunwich Borers only appears in Fallout 4. 幕後 如同3代的丹維奇大廈，裡面出現的超自然現象連結自戰前在該地發生的事件，這參照了小說家H.P.洛夫克拉夫特及其作品克蘇魯的呼喚內章節:丹維奇恐怖事件。Note that in the bottom of the well in the end, one can see part of a statue that resembles a face. Using console commands it's possible to clip outside of the map to reveal the whole statue. The buried statue might be a reference to another one of Lovecraft's stories, The Shunned House, in which the protagonist digs underneath an abandoned, haunted house, only to uncover the elbow of a colossal being buried underneath. Bugs * Flashback scenes may not trigger properly and you may not receive any "named ghouls." * The first few raiders encountered in the underground area will never respawn after being killed, and their bodies will never disappear. ** Radiant quests that send you to Dunwich Borers will respawn new enemies, and their corpses will finally disappear after being looted. * In one spot of the pool of water near the end of the mine you're able to die. 圖集 Fo4 Sneak bobblehead loc.png|Location of the Sneak bobblehead in section 4 FO4 Dunwich Borers Astoundingly Awesome.png|Location of the Astoundingly Awesome Tales magazine Dunwich Borers Bust.png|The face at the bottom of the well as viewed from outside the map Kremvh's_Tooth.jpg|Kremvh's Tooth, underwater Flashback sequences Fo4-dunwich-scene1.jpg|The first flashback sequence Fo4-dunwich-scene2.jpg|The second flashback sequence Altar scene Dunwich Borers.jpg|Altar scene from a different angle en:Dunwich Borers pt:Dunwich Borers ru:Данвичские бурильщики uk:Данвічськи бурильники Category:Fallout 4 locations